


Blame It on the Pilgrim

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Scott Pilgrim (Comics), Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types
Genre: Condoms, Creampie, F/M, Gen, Impregnation, Large Cock, Masturbation, Other, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Scott Pilgrim-One day, Julie has having a more frustrating time than usual when trying to pleasure herself, she is unable to bring herself to release, even when using overly large dildos and her fingers. Fortunately for her, Scott Pilgrim is too tactless to knock and stumbles in on her during a masturbation session, getting aroused in the process. When catching him walking in on her, she was furious and ready to savagely beat Pilgrim to death until seeing his massive dick that puts her toys to shame.Thus, the only plausible solution is to have Scott serve as her make-shift dildo, leading to her running out of condoms and finishing to Scott going in raw and leaving her full of cum afterward.Never say it wasn't the Pilgrim's fault, fucking bareback felt too good for him.
Relationships: Scott Pilgrim/Julie Powers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Blame It on the Pilgrim

  
  
  


**Blame it on the Pilgrim**

**Scott Pilgrim Vs The World**

**By Azure/For Anon**

**Chapter One- Julie has the Power**

******

Mulling ot herself in growing aggravation while at work, Julie Powers sighs to herself while cleaning over the counter check-out at her job with a resting bitch-face. She rested her chin on the palm of her hand while watching couples mingle about within her store. The brunette in glasses hated it every much, namely just hated how stressful the past month has been for her after finding out her ex-boyfriend Steven Stills was now gay.

She was a rather voluptuous young woman herself, wearing a skin-tight sweater that showed off a hint of cleavage as well as douse her neck in a bit of perfume. Julie had her hair tied back into its usual ponytail with bladed bangs caressing her forehead, her round glasses would always be on and they would always highlight her misery for everyone else's eyes to see. She hated having to show off her mood swings, which may have killed her chances at getting laid recently, but what she really hated right now was that Scott Pilgrim was out there mingling it up with people.

This was fairly some time after Lisa, and a little more recently after Envy kicked his heart's ass, so she thought he'd still be 'coping' for a lack of better term.

'And yeah, he's probably out there single and mingling with any girl stupid enough to find something worthwhile in him. Lame. Scott may be a loser and a total spaz, but he was probably getting laid left and right while I'm here withering away like an old spinster. Ugh...I hate my life.' Julie mulled with a huff and checked the clock, seeing that it was nearly time for her to punch out.

This, at least, put a faint smile on her face since it meant she could go home and 'Take Care' of her needs to speak.

"Bleh, finally! I need some good old fashioned stress relief when I get home." She said to herself and waited out the rest of her shift until it was closing time.

****

After arriving home and closing the door behind her, Julie kicked off her shoes and hung her coat on a rack nearby before she marched up to her bedroom. Feeling a little bit peeved and anxious, especially since it had been a while since using it, Julie reached into her closet and pulled out what looked to be a five-foot-long dildo she had purchased a little while back before dating Steven. It was glossy and purple, clean as if it came out of the packaging. She looked at it in slight embarrassment and quickly undid her pants so she could slide them down her ankles.

"Alright, I'm doing this....maybe it'll serve as good practice for when..or if...I ever find another guy to fuck. Ooh, I need this so badly, it better do the job properly." Julie said to herself in a desperate huff of frustration. Reaching down her waist she hooked a finger underneath her silken red panties and slid them down her thighs next, leaving her sweater on as her soft-looking neatly trimmed pussy came into the picture.

Lowering herself down to rest her buttocks along the ground, kicking off her pants in the process, Julie spread apart her soft long legs and spread open her folds. Licking her lips, she brought the lower-end of it towards her sex while the other end of leaned closer to her face. It was elegant, curved and perfect for using between herself and another woman, but Julie didn't really play that field. She wanted a man, a real man, to fill her needs right now more than anything.

*Sllp!*

With a gentle nudge, she rubbed the bulbous plastic end of the bottom tip of the dildo along her pussy lips, gingerly running it along her soft velvet folds and giving herself a degree of soothing yet faint pleasure while doing so.

"Mmnnhh....!" She moaned quietly to herself, reclining her position a bit to where she propped her body up, on one hand, keeping the other grooving along her sex while the top tip reached her soft lips next.

Making sure it remained curved to bring her pussy pleasure, Julie started gingerly swallowing up the top's head, licking her tongue around it gently as though practicing her fellation skills on a man. Her lips gingerly grooved along its plastic surface, tasting the dull plastic while her tongue slathered it in saliva. She created a soft plethora of moaning and slurping noises that filled up the room, things were still stagnant all around with her being the only one living in her place, that is....until her front door downstairs unexpectedly opened up.

Keeping her mind focused on serving the Dildo cock and using it to push into her pussy in an ever-increasing manner, Julie continued pleasuring herself to the toy, finding little to no stimulation coming out of it.

'Mmhmm, maybe I need to just push the fucker all the way inside my cooch to get off. I hate the feeling though, it's just cold smooth plastic with no warmth of soft feeling to it all. Maybe if I imagine someone doing it to me I'll enjoy it.' She pondered and leaned against the side of her bed, gripping the center of the cock with both hands.

She racked her brains trying to think of someone to serve as a proper catalyst for fucking herself on her toy.

'Steven? Nope, hard no on that one. I cannot picture him being straight anymore, let along pleasure me through this thing. It might make a lot of sense now that I think about it. Young Neil? Nope, he's basically a stranger or a pretty much a non-entity in my book. I do just know him as a guy in Scott's band after all. Won't even consider Wallace. But Scott? Well...Scott might not be such a bad guy to diddle myself to. The guy is a total dork and a wannabe manwhore, but ugh...! He's really the only guy I can think about?!' Julie found herself thinking about Scott Pilgrim more and more as the thought of having the man fuck her sound rather appealing.

To her surprise, she noticed that her folds suddenly felt a little more sensitive when his name came up. This settled it for her simply because she had no one else to 'Help' her out.

"Well, Scott can be really annoying, but he is....cute most of the time. What the hell." She resigned and clutched the dildo tightly from the center.

She started pushing it even further past her folds, filling out the silken insides of her pussy to the point a small bulge appeared from within her groin. Julie's mouth fell open in silent euphoria, beginning to breathe loudly as she felt sensitive waves of pleasure beginning to come out. She steadied her hands and focused on pumping it steadily into her sex, keeping it at half a foot length inside of her tight untouched quim.

"Woooaaahhh....! Yess....! Finally...I'm feeling something! Mmhmm!" She breathed out, remaining deaf to the sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs. Julie closed her eyes and focused on pumping the cock powerfully into her snatch while she leaned into the side of her bed. A chorus of squelching noises ensued with her feeling her pussy becoming wet and moist, clutching the surface of the dildo while she fucked herself on it in a feverish passion.

Her skin was becoming sweaty and her glasses were fogging up a bit in response to how hot she was feeling. Julie's folds started openly gushing all over the surface of the thick long cock, making her drive even more of it inside of her quim to the point she felt it nearly pushing into her cervix. Tossing back her head and deciding to take this masturbation session further, Julie shifted her position to where she was straddling the dick. She kept it pressing into her folds, fucking her own pussy on it wildly while straddling the ground cowgirl style.

Her naked buttocks started bouncing and jiggling to the ongoing sensation of her riding the dick, imagining it to be Scott underneath her which made her insides light up with oncoming arousal!

"Aaahh...aahh..ahh..aahh...oohh...I'm getting close now! Unngh!" She stuck a set of fingers into her mouth, stifling her mewling cries of pleasure, as she started feverishly bouncing herself down up the plastic cock ready to cum!

Just then, the door opened up. Just Julie was about to reach climax, a voice broke her out of the moment.

"Hey Julie, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab a drink with m--mmff!" Scott Pilgrim, the man himself, spoke out then cut himself off right as soon as he walked into the room like a clueless idiot. He had opened it up and held a hand over his mouth when seeing Julie Powers straddling a dildo half-naked looking like she was about to cum.

....

For a moment that felt like it was frozen in time, nobody said anything, Julie felt petrified in place and saw Scott slowly backing out of the room until an evil glint flickered in her glasses.

!

In a blur of speed, she grabbed Scott by the shoulders and threw him onto the ground inside her bedroom before slamming the door shut and locking it tight!

"I-I didn't mean to barge in a..erm..private moment, Julie. I was just stopping by to drop off the extra key you gave Steven. I swear!" Scott stammered about while holding up the spare house key she had given to her Ex. Scott saw the young woman standing before him with arms crossed and remaining bottomless.

He tried not to look at the sight of her tight-looking pussy oozing with pre-orgasmic moisture. Julie positively had an evil aura exuding from her body as she stared Scott down through her glasses, observing his stupid-looking face until those eyes focused on his dick. She saw that he was actually growing a bit thick down between the legs, likely after stumbling in on her like this. A wicked idea came to mind, one that brought a smile to her face.

"Scott, want to make it up to me?" She questioned and the redhead dumbly nodded, still in a fearful sweat from earlier. "Good, because I want...your dick."

She leaned down and tugged open her sweater, revealing a bit of cleavage to Scott's now blushing face.

"You're going to give it to me, Scott. I don't want any *Bleeping* complaints, you hear? Good, let's get you properly up to full mast first though."

"O-Okay." Scott replied, wondering just what in the hell did he get himself into, but he will admit that Julie was very hot right now."

***

After sliding up her sweater over her head and pulling it off her body, all Julie had to do next was undo her bra. When she let it fall onto the floor, Scott was exposed to the sight of her naked modestly-sized yet perfectly shaped C-cup breasts jiggling free. It was his first time ever seeing one of his friends, a female one, naked before. He saw Julie gesturing to his pants as she lowered herself to straddle the ground again, reaching for his jeans and undoing it so that his penis came spilling out in full. He was stiffening up surely, but it wasn't at full Mast just yet.

To Julie's decent surprise and wonder, she saw that Scott was much bigger than she figured him to be. His cock was like a nice long sausage with plenty of girth to boot, and that was just it when it was flaccid. She shuddered to think about how good it'll feel once it's nice and thick. Leaning over his lap and grabbing her breasts, Julie carefully wrapped each mound around his length, keeping his wiener upright so that she could start sucking off the tip in earnest passion.

*Schlupp!*

"Mmhmm...mhmm.mhmm..mhmm.hmm..hmm!" She started slurping the top, moving her head around on it while keeping her titties smothering the stiffening thick of his dick. Julie's motions with her breasts were aimless and clumsy for the most part, she never really practiced a boob job in anybody before. Even though her tits were soft and pleasant to Scott, she wasn't truly pumping him with excitement when using them. Her lips were doing that for her though.

"Hnhh! Ohhh....yeah! J-Julie...! Your mouth is amazing." Scott breathed out, enjoying the soft suction of the girl's mouth. Julie squeezes her lips tightly around the head of his dick, slurping it hungrily with her face bobbing about constantly in a growing frenzy.

*Schlupp..schlup..schlup...schlup..schlup..schlup!*

Julie continued sucking on it for a few more minutes, feeling it stiffen up to that of a tree log between her soft breasts. Delivering one last long suction of her lips around the head of his cock, as well as running her tongue along the underside of his shaft, Julie lifted herself off of Scott's lap entirely and stood up. She was breathing hotly with excitement rushing through her veins as she marveled at Scott's fully erect mast hanging up like it was broken half of a broomstick.

'Holy *Bleep*, Scott is thick down there. Where have you been hiding that beefy thing all this time, Scott?' She mentally wondered, feeling her lips quiver in moisture just before she reached over to the nightstand by her bed to grab a small box of condoms she had kept for Steven's visits.

He would no longer be needing them anymore. Scott, while still hot and bothered at having this random moment of fucking Julie happen to him, felt a bit miffed at having to use a condom next. He was not going to lie though, he always found Julie Powers the hot balance of hot and bitchy in a very appealing way.

"Good thing I have a lot of these, Steven won't be needing them anymore." She commented and hunched down over his crotch, straddling Scott's knees as she opened up the wrapper of one thin condom and pulled it over his thick footlong member. The elastic slipped on over it slowly, she was careful not to rip it, Julie saw Scott huffing hotly with growing excitement despite hating the use of a condom. "I know that look, it's better this way, Scottie. I'd rather not have you *Bleeping* knock me up if we did it bareback. Nope, not happening, not on an unsafe day for me." She finished tidying the condom around Scott's cock, making it look even fuller than it did without it.

LIcking her lips and raising herself up high, Julie hovered her quivering snatch directly above his fully hardened several inch-thick cock with lips spread wide open. Slowly lowering herself down onto his waist, she felt the bulbous latex-wrapped head begin pushing into her folds in ways her toy never did before.

"Aaaggghhh! It feels even thicker than the dildo I was using! Aaahhh!~" Julie let out a cry of ecstasy and leaned her head back as she slowly impaled herself fully onto the Pilgrim's large meat. 'This'll do it, scratch the itch I've been having. Oh God did I need this!'

"Gghhnnkk! H-Holy shit....!" Scott growled, feeling Julie's warm tightness sliding around his length wholesale as she eventually reached his groin. Her buttocks sat firmly down around his thighs with her straddling him cowgirl style. Julie's folds spread out completely, wrapping around the thickness of his length like her insides were a second living condom squelching around his dick.

Julie honestly never felt so good in all her life, her clitoris was even erect and so were her pink nipples. She rested her waist firmly down onto Scott's crotch, taking a moment to catch her breath until she started rolling her pelvis backward and forward. She began picking up a steady rhythm in which to ground herself along his waist, rolling her hips in a forward and backward gyration with her riding him with ever-growing passion. Soon, her buttocks started slapping voraciously onto his waist, feeling his member churning her insides while she kept on bouncing around.

The gentle slams of flesh began echoing throughout Julie's room, leaving only her hot ragged breaths to escape her lips.

"Aaaghh..aahh..aahh..aaghh....ooohhh...yeahh!~ Nnghh!" She cried out, denying even now that she was enjoying this so much. Panting hotly and riding Scott's waist ever faster, Julie fucked herself voraciously into his dick, feeling his member hammering into the surface of her cervix with her hands planting themselves flat on his chest.

Scott himself grunted coarsely with pleasure, feeling the tightness of her warm sex swallowing around his cock like it were a human mouth sucking up a juicy popsicle. Scott felt every squelching sensation of Julie's walls squeezing around him like she had been deprived of sex for such a long time. he looked up at the beautiful bespectacled girl and watched her lovely breasts swivel around while she bounces on top of him. He held his hands around her waist, steadying her movements so that he could feel her slamming harder down on his body.

The music of sexual bliss continued on for several minutes, with Scott feeling his climax cumming like a hurricane, but to his surprise, Julie came fast. Clutching her fingernails along his chest, she bounced her pelvis vigorously onto his waist, feeling his cock churning her walls to the point of one very explosive climax! One last slam of her body was enough and she threw her head backward to yell out in an orgasmic scream.

"Aaaaahhhh!~ Ooooohhhh.....!~'' Julie whimpered and moaned pathetically, feeling her relief come in the form of soothing post-coital bliss as she came all over Scott's dick. Her body twitched and vibrated a little while on top of his waist, she noticed he hadn't cum just yet, but was feeling too worn out and sensitive to keep going.

"Ngahhh....ooh man, that felt good,huh? Well, now it's my turn, Julie." Scott mouthed, making her look down at him as he clutched her ample hips and began bucking up into her body from below, keeping the fuckfest going with intensity.

"Gggghhhh!" Julie bristled up in ecstasy, feeling Scott's cock hammering upward into her sex, making her folds squelch all over the surface again as he forcefully kept her riding him. "Aaahhhh....! Dammit, Pilgrim!"

The noises of pelvis colliding again resumed and Scott worked Julie's twat for a rough couple of minutes until he himself came inside of the condom wrapped securely around his cock. With one hard thrust of his pelvis shooting upward, he ground his waist into Julie's pubic bone, feeling his cock erupt and fill up the condom to where it inflated like a balloon inside of her cervix.

This sent blissful chills down Julie's spine and she could feel every warm shot of sperm flowing into the latex protector.

*Spplt..spllt..spllt..spltt!*

Scott growled with satisfaction as he finished cumming inside of the girl, allowing her to roll herself off of his body with the condom hanging off of his prick. To the girl's surprise, she saw that the condom was full to the brim with sperm, making it look like a water balloon filled with milk. She gulped nervously and watched Scott pull it off and tie the end into a knot leaving it along the floor somewhere.

"Aaahh.....! Mnnggh, that was nice. That was exactly what I needed so badly, Pilgrim. Thank you." She panted, making her tits heave salaciously while her skin remained in a sweat.

"Heh,yeah... don't mention it." Scott breathed out, wearing a stupidly wide smile on his face for he had just fucked Julie Powers. That was an achievement in itself considering her frosty 'Charm'.

"Why are you here anyway? It wasn't just to give me back Steven's spare key was it?" Julie asked, rolling onto her side so she could stare Scott in the face. Even up close, he had to admit that the girl was actually very attractive and beautiful in spite of her bitchy disposition.

"Well, part of it was, I was also just stopping by to say 'Hi' and ask if you wanted to grab a drink with me." He answered honestly, making her nod in agreement to his reasoning. Julie let her eyes wander until she saw that his magnanimously large cock remained erect, much to her open mouth shock.

"Holy *Bleep*....you're still hard after that?" She asked, astounded with her mouth remaining open in shock. Scott noticed he was still solid as a rock too and looked back to admire Julie's tits while she stared dazedly at his erection. "Say, since we're naked....are you good to go again? Maybe.....several more times?"

As soon as she asked this, Scott felt the twittering feeling in his dick telling him to say 'Yes!' to her question. Instead, he dumbly nodded and watched Julie reach over and pull out the box of condoms readily in front of his face. She showed that it had at least five more of them inside, one for each round of fucking she hoped. With a mischievous grin on her lips, she got up, took one out, and placed it over Scott's thickened penis with her mouth hungrily swallowing his length while doing so.

*Schlupp!*'

"Hnhh! Oohh.....*Beep*..yes! I'm ready, Julie. Let's do this!" He breathed out in excitement and got up off his back to overtake her. This time around, it would be Scott calling the shots as he fucked his friend's Ex-girlfriend like a horny dog pouncing on another in estrous.

Julie let out a squeal of excitement and wound up yelping loudly as she was forced onto her back, placed underneath Scott's more filled-out body with his cock plunging into her sopping snatch. With a loud 'Squelch' of moist penetration, the redhead forced the head of his dick into her fame from above, feeling Julie's insides react instinctively around his dick as he buried himself snugly into her twat!

"Uuuggghhh....! Ooh...yess! *Beep* yess! Scott!~" She wound up crying out, feeling the joy of the boy's magnanimously large member cleaving into her slot from above in a missionary style position. Julie brought up her legs to dangle helplessly into the air with one of them crawling around Scott's waist as he began bucking into her body in earnest with feverish subsequent thrusting.

Slap after slap of flesh, echoed throughout the inside of her bedroom as he drove a condom-laden cock directly into her sopping folds with gusto. Seeing Julie whimper and gasp underneath him was giving Scott mixed feelings about his perception of the negative bitchy girl. Namely, that she had a cuter side to her than initially surmised. He kept on rolling his body into her frame from above, watching her titties swivel and jiggle around in front of him while feeling her insides clutch his length tightly as he buried himself in.

"Uuaaahh..aahh..aahh..aahh..aahh...aah! Yeess! Fuck me, Scott! Fuc, me harder! I needed this for so *Beep*-ing long! Aaahh!~" She cried out, tossing back her head and pulling him down closer to her chest by putting her hands around his neck almost lovingly.

Together they rutted into each other with sexes meshing for a good thirty or so minutes when he came the second time. Julie felt her pussy squeezing in around his length just before the boy came with a climax. SHe wound up clutching his backside tightly with ankles crossed behind his back as he came. Scott growled into her right ear as he felt the thickness of his shaft twitching, sending thick splashes of semen straight into the condom and inflating it inside Julie's pussy like it was a balloon. She howled loudly in blinding euphoria, twitching and shuddering in orgasmic bliss underneath his bod, clutching him tightly until each pulsation of mutual orgasm came to pass.

With a low groan of relief, Scott slowly pulled himself off of Julie's body, watching her breathe rapidly as he once again saw a thick sperm-filled balloon of a condom. He did the usual; pulled it off, tied the open end, and tossed it aside before grabbing another one. Oh, boy was he far from done. Julie saw that when she saw that he still had a steel-hard erection still aching for her pussy wrapped around its flesh.

"Heh, another one down. Three more rounds to go.~" Scott declared and bent down to pick up the bespectacled brunette off the floor with a smile.

***

All over the next hour and a half, Scott railed Julie against nearly every surface of her bedroom, pumping into the girl tirelessly in several different positions as they went. First, he had fucked her into the side of her closet, pinning her against the wall with her feet sticking out from the sides of his waist. He voraciously drives his condom-protected cock directly into her cervix, mentally wishing he could go raw and really feel the flesh of his friend's ex-girlfriend around his cock. Julie moaning tirelessly in nonstop pleasure held to stimulate the sensation between his balls, he loved seeing her moan and whimper pleasurably while rolling her pelvis against his body.

The next round came in the form of Scott fucking her from behind with the girl bent over her own bed. He had discarded another filled-up condom to the side and drove into her once again with another wrapped around his meat while doing so. Sheathing his dick into Julie's pussy from behind made the sensation even greater, letting him feel the spongy grooves of her sex curdling pleasurably along his length as he reached the surface of her walls. Pumping into her some more, Scott fucked her laboriously with her plump heart-shaped ass slapping raggedly against his waist. Julie dug her fingernails into the bed's blanket surface, moaning loudly with her eyes rolling north and breath fogging up her glasses. Eventually, he came again, filling up the condom as per usual and giving Julie the intoxicating sensation of having it inflated inside of her cervix like a balloon. She mewled happily, feeling her 'Itch' go away the more this went on.

Once Scott had taken out his cock and pulled another condom over his hardened penis, he pulled the woman on her bed with him, taking her in a side-saddle position with him straddling one of her legs. He held the other one into her air and against his chest, enjoying the feeling of Julie's tight gushing pussy flexing around his dick the longer he cleaved into her from the side. He watched her grab the back of her head, making her ponytail come loose and allowing her beautiful long straight hair to flow around her shoulders before taking off her glasses as well. He secretly admired how pretty she looked without those two everyday traits of hers, making his cock throb while he bottomed out of her for another intense thirty minutes. Julie is looking at him the entire time while doing it, giving him an unusual feeling inside of his chest until he came!

Just then, horror went across Julie's eyes when she tried grabbing another condom from the box next to her bed, only to find it was completely empty. Scott had used all of them up fucking her, leaving them to wonder what to do next since he was still fully erect. She was hunched over at the bed clutching the box shakily in her hands, her itch wasn't gone yet and she needed another good dicking before she could completely be satisfied. Alas, she didn't want him to go in raw because it was a rather dangerous day for her if he spilled inside.

Meanwhile, Scott was eyeballing Julie's lovely rump hunched over on the bed while she panics in front of the empty box. His eyes glossed over how firm and perfectly round it looked, her pussy was still moistened like a soaked sponge. No doubt she was still in need and he'd be more than happy to go in bareback with her.

"No...no,no,no..no...! What do we do now, Scott? We're out of *Beep*-ing condoms! Scott?" Julie let out and turned her head to the side only to see the Pilgrim reach over and grab onto her waist! A shocked look of panic crossed her face when he had flipped her over onto her backside and spread apart her legs with both hands before coming up.

Scott's dick was still as steel-hard as ever and from the looks of it, a thick dabble of precum started oozing out from his glans. This did not bode well for Julie at all, even if she secretly wanted to feel a raw dick inside her right now.

"N-no...! Wait! Pilgrim! If you so much as put that thing in me without a condom I will--!"

"Sorry, Julie. Sometimes...you gotta just seize Destiny. I can't hold back any longer, to Hell with the condom, I'll just pull out. You can bitch at me later." Scott breathed out, keeping her knees wide apart as he pushed his penis forward, ready to slide it into Julie's juicy quim without a layer of protection to hold back his sperm.

Ignoring the girl's protests and oddly censored cursing, Scott plunged the head of his thick dick into her folds with a sharp squelch of penetration!

*Schlupp!*

"Hnggghhh......ooohhh...yeaahh....! Scott...! Y-you....asshole! Nngg!" Julie whimpered while cursing at the same time. she struggled to stay negative and yell at the idiot who had just gone in bareback inside of her, but the sensation of actual flesh and blood penis sinking in was just too much for her to stay focused on that.

The girl's toes curled up tightly in response, making her feet clenched tightly as she felt the thick fleshy sensation of Scott's immense penis sinking down into her cervix without pause. Her mouth fell open, remaining agape as she felt the intensity of such blissful sensation wracking her body in only the most pleasurable of ways. Truly, there was nothing like going in raw and she knows it. Tossing back her head she allowed a sharp growl of pleasure to escape her lips with her eyes closed tightly, Scott had pushed himself into the hilt inside of her squelching pussy, feeling the glow of power that is 'Super Mode' attempting to overtake him.

He was feeling just that good right now.

"Hnggghhh! It feels so good without a condom, Julie. I think we should be doing this every time you have an itch from now on. Hhhh...I feel the power!~" He yelled, making her look over at his body to where she saw him going 'Super Mode' Scott on her. Scott's super mode features his body glowing a bright prismatic color with his hair standing up on edge in a spiky anime-like manner.

Julie wasn't able to comment on that appearance for she was still addled by the feeling of Scott's bare cock scraping the surface of her cervix. She wound up clutching her legs behind his back on reflex, making a mental note to uncross them when she'd tell him to finish outside. But Scott, being as lust-filled as he was, might not obey that order in the heat of lust. He pushed himself down upon Julie, making her buttocks raise up off the bed with legs standing straight up into the air.

"Aaahh.....! Scott....nnghhh! Ahhh...you better pull out in time...aaahhh!~" Julie cried out, her face remaining flustered due to the grandiose pleasure she was feeling by having the world's biggest dick inside of her cunt right now.

Scott took a moment to get himself adjusted first, by pinning his knees down around her voluptuous thighs before he started moving. Keeping his arms hooked underneath the back of her neck, he began thrusting himself forward in a series of intense thrusts, making sure to push himself into the hilt and feel her squishy insides curled around him. Julie reacted by squeezing her legs tightly behind his back, enjoying the now passionate rutting he was doing while staying on top of her.

The clapping of their sexes began again with Scott pushing hard into Julie's quim, savoring the feeling of her pussy wanting him to go even further. His bloated balls repeatedly slapped against her frame, spanking her buttcheeks and leaving tender redness across each one. Julie's sex squished and squelched constantly around his length, feeling him burrow all the way inside of her cervix until he eventually reached her womb. She howled loudly in ecstasy and hugged his neck tightly between her arms, moaning in delirious pleasure while doing so.

"Uuaahh..ahh...aahh.a.ahh.aahh..ahh...aaaahhh! Scottttt....aagnhh! Ohh it feels so good! Soooo good!" She cried out in ecstasy, closing her eyes shut and letting her mouth hang open while the ceaseless rutting continued for some time.

'Mmmhhh...! Damn, it really does feel good. I don't think I'm going to wanna pull out when she gets close! Julie is just so freakin tight and every part of her insides just feel so good around me right now.' Scott thought to himself, grinning from ear to ear in pleasure, making a goofy face as he continued to bottom out of Julie's sex for an indeterminate period of time.

They groaned and moaned while pressing their equally sweaty naked bodies against each other. Scott's pelvis collided constantly into Julie's navel, slowly feeling her insides begin squeezing in his length the longer it went on. The more he got into it, the harder he thrusts himself inside of her sex. he had stared ramming into her body more powerfully while bucking himself more fluidly, feeling ready to cum in a moment's notice.

Julie clung onto his back, raking her nails across his skin, as she felt her insides begin to quell with orgasm as well. She threw her own hips onto Scott's repeatedly, savoring the sensation of his cock plowing itself into her pussy like clock, breaching her womb every single time he pushed in. For certain, she had to have him pull out when the time came. Thus, she uncrossed her legs from behind his back once the fever pitch kicked in. Scott was now frenziedly throwing his waist into her frame, driving every thick turgid inch off Pilgrim cock into her folds, making her react intensely once her orgasm took hold of her body.

"Gghhhnhh! I'm...I'm cumming! Aaaaghh...yeah! P-Pull out, Scott! D-do it already!" She screamed out, arching her chest forward and allowing her tits to jiggle while she feels her vaginal cavity close in around his length. To her horror, she couldn’t help but notice that Scott was still inside of her body, pumping voraciously into her sex with ever-increasing intensity.

"Aahh...aahh..aaahh...Julieeeee~ It feels too good! I'm sorry....but I can't pull out! Aaahhh....!" Scott announced, feeling the pressure of his cock overwhelm him. Just when he thought he had an ounce of willpower to be able to pull himself out, he felt Julie's walls close in around his length tightly causing him to cum.

The sensation pushed him into orgasm, making him drive all the way into the back of her womb and letting everything out inside of her fertile pussy without a thought given to the consequences! Julie internally screamed in both orgasmic ecstasy as well as anger once Scott started injecting her with his seed, giving her insides the warm feeling of heavy amounts of sperm flooding her womb in one go!

*Splllt...sppltt..spllt..spllt...spllttt!*

"Hnng.....ohhh yeah! Hnhh...!" Scott moaned in pleasure, nothing felt greater than cumming inside of her girl bareback without a condom. Julie, however, had a different reaction than him while mewling in post-coital ecstasy underneath him.

"Mmmhhh....Scott..you *Beep*-ing asshole! Nnghh! You shouldn't have come inside of me...aaahh....!~" She cried out, feeling her body wrack with shuddering twitching movements of pleasure while feeling his sperm flood her womb and fill up her pussy to the point of overflowing.

After feeling a few more thick ropes of seed splash into her insides, Julie and Scott were both finally truly done with sex for the time being. Scott went flaccid inside of her and collapsed on top, heaving tiredly in post-coital bliss while Julie did the same. She was huffing loudly with a flustered look on her face that quickly turned into a sour frown. Pushing Scott gently off to the side to roll onto the bed and off of her, she hissed at him with cheeks blushing and eyes filled with anger.

"Scott Pilgrim! I *Beep*ing told you to pull out! If you've gotten me pregnant then I swear I'm kicking your ass!" She yelled out, ignoring how good it felt to have been creampied by such a massive and fulfilling dick.

The redhead looked up from the side at her, flashing a cheeky grin and finding her anger-filled glare to be actually really cute when he spoke up.

"By chance, if you're not.....can we maybe do it again and maybe....make it an everyday thing?" He asked and Julie, blushing furiously, slammed a pillow she had grabbed into the side of his face and turned her back to him with her face hiding a blushing smile while resting into the plushness of her pillow.

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued....?**

**AN: This has been for Anon. Thanks for reading.**

  
  



End file.
